


No One Said Falling In Love Was Gonna Be Easy And Staying In It Is Just As Hard

by orphan_account



Series: No One Said... [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nos series, Other, Roses back story is in this one, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl Quartz is a 45 year old widow and retired fencer trying her hardest to be the best single mother she can while trying to come to terms with the questionable actions of her deceased wife.Sheena Williams is a 37 year old accountant and free lance tattoo artist who has returned to her hometown to cope with the loss of her best friend.Taking advantage of a series of chance encounters that brought them together their tentative relationship may become something more.Greg Universe is a 40 year old millionaire who's attempting to be a better father for his son, a good boyfriend and stepfather all the while bearing a secret that could tear his new relationship apart.Jasper Rivera is a 37 year old gym manager trying to come to terms with her demons while attempting to create a better future for herself, her daughter, and older sister.While they bonded through their struggles and found love with one another the secrets they keep may just destroy this bond and the love they share





	1. The Second To Last One Out Of Beach City

**_ Act 1 : I Got These Feelings I Can Do Without In My Life _ **

 

** The Second To Last One Out Of Beach City **

 

"Mrs. Quartz, you have been charged with one count of resisting arrest and one count of failure to maintain financial responsibility. How do you plea to these charges?" The judge asked sternly.

 

"I plea not guilty to both charges, your Honor." Pearl replied confidently ignoring Amethyst’s scoff from behind her.

 

"Your plea has been noted." The judge replied, "Now Mrs. Quartz you are aware that by pleading not guilty that you will have a trial and that any plea deals that the prosecution is willing offer you today will no longer be considered.

 

“Yes I do, your Honor.” Pearl replied confidently.

 

“Alright then.” the Judge replied as he began to speak quietly with the woman on his right, “Mrs. Quartz your court date will be exactly in one month on December 5th."

 

"Okay, your Honor." Pearl replied simply.

 

"Good. Now have a nice day Mrs. Quartz, the Mrs. O'Hare will have your paperwork." The judge said calmly as he gestured to the woman to his left.

 

"You as well, your Honor." Pearl replied before leaving the podium and walking to the woman next to the judge

 

"Mrs. Quartz,” Mrs. O'Hare said bored, “as Judge Gilgun, said your court date will be in one month, December 15th, at 10:30 A.M. Failure to appear will result in your bail being revoked and a warrant placed out for your arrest. Also a minimum of at least two weeks is necessary if you have a legitimate reason to reschedule the court date. Judge Gilgun reserves the right to revoke your request to reschedule your court date. Do you understand everything I have told you?" Mrs. O’Hare inquired.

 

“Yes.” Pearl replied simply.

 

“Excellent.” Mrs. O'Hare said with a sigh, “Now sign here stating that you have plead not guilty and fully understand what that means after that sign here, which states that you understand what I have told you.”

 

“Okay.” Pearl said as quickly read the paperwork before placing her neat and oddly beautiful cursive signature on the documents.

 

“Alright.” Mrs. O'Hare said as she ripped the top page off and passed Pearl a pink page underneath, “Here is your copy. Have a nice day.”

 

“You as well.” Pearl replied politely.

 

"Case Number 03182017 The State Of Delmarva vs. Sheena Williams. Sheena Williams, please come to the stand." The bailiff called out getting a tall woman wearing a simple black dress shirt and black slacks with pink dyed hair to stand up and make her way to the stand.

 

Pearl couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she passed the woman on her way out of the court room. Those butterflies multiplied ten fold when she was given a kind smile from the woman. If it were possible, Pearl would have melted into a puddle of goop on the floor as she saw those full lips pull into a smile just for her. 

 

Though something was different about the mysterious woman, 

 

No.

 

Her name was Sheena.

 

Sheena Williams.

 

Something was different about Sheena, something that Pearl couldn't quite put her fing-

 

"Oof! Son of a -" Pearl stopped herself from finishing her sentence as she felt everyone in the courtroom's eyes on her after she bumped into one of the chairs.

 

Cracking a nervous smile Pearl quickly made her way out of the courtroom trying to ignore the stifled laugh coming from Amethyst.

 

"Smooth Pearl." Amethyst snickered as they made their way down the courthouse hallway, "I'm surprised they didn't hold you in contempt."

 

Ignoring Amethyst’s snicker Pearl took out her phone and quickly dialed Garnet’s number. She was a little surprised that Garnet had answered almost right away.

 

“I’m parked to the left of the green fire hydrant.” Garnet said before Pearl could speak.

 

“Alright.” Pearl replied simply as she made her way down the courthouse steps to a silver minivan.

 

“So are ya finally gonna call Mystery Girl?” Amethyst asked as they both got into the minivan.

 

“Maybe.” Pearl replied absent mindedly as she looked at a familiar motorcycle a few park spots to the right of them, “Maybe I will.” She muttered to herself.

 

 

///

 

**_ Three Weeks Earlier _ **

 

“What do you mean you can’t go?” Pearl squawked at Greg.

 

“Pearl I’m sorry I’m throwing this on you the day of but Jasper and I are having a date night.” Greg explained over the phone, “That’s why I can’t go.”

 

“What do mean a ‘date night' ?” Pearl hissed.

 

“I mean a date night, like a uh…um..well date night. Dinner, maybe a movie, just ya know couple stuff.” He explained hesitantly.

 

“I know what a date night is Greg!” Pearl snapped, “Sorry. That was uncalled for.” She apologized before sighing, “I am just wondering why you’re having this date night tonight.”

 

“It’s the first day Jasper’s had off in two weeks and we both thought it’d be nice to have some couple time together.” Greg said seriously, “I know Amethyst planned this a big ol' night for Steven, Skinny, and I to all hang out and have a good time but I..I…well,” He sighed, “I want to spend some time with Jasper as well and this might be the only opportunity we’ll have for a while.”

 

“I understand, Greg.” Pearl said begrudgingly knowing fully well that Greg wouldn’t blow off a friend for any trivial or otherwise unimportant reason, “But I don’t understand why you want me to use your ticket.”

 

“Well it’d be a waste of money not to use it and besides it couldn’t hurt to go out and have some fun.” Greg told her in a tone that made it seem that it was the most obvious solution in the world.

 

“I am aware of that.” She replied before sighing, “What I mean is? Ugh..why are you specifically offering me your ticket? Why not Garnet or maybe Nancy? She’s friends with you and Amethyst as well.”

 

“Well…I…uh…um..I just thought I’d offer it to you just cause.” Greg answered.

 

“Just because?” She asked doubtfully.

 

“Yeah. I mean I’d totally understand if you couldn’t go because ya got something going on.” He replied.

 

Pearl was about to reply that while she appreciated the offer, she was in fact going to be busy and that he should offer his ticket to someone else when Garnet snatched the phone away from her.

 

“She’ll gladly take your ticket, Greg.” Garnet said as she held Pearl back, “She appreciates the gesture and have a nice date night with Jasper.” She told him while Pearl glared at her bitterly.

 

“Um alright…cool.” Greg replied slightly surprised at Garnet replying, “And um I will.”

 

“Alright. Good bye, Greg.” She said calmly.

 

“Bye.” He replied hanging up the phone.

 

“Garnet why did you do that?” Pearl hissed.

 

“You didn’t have any plans for tonight.” Garnet said simply.

 

“I had plans I was going t-” Pearl began.

 

“You were going to clean your fencing swords and check your phone every five minutes just to make sure you didn’t miss any important calls from Steven asking to come home.” Garnet interrupted, “Go out have some fun. It’ll do you some good.”

 

“Fine.” Pearl muttered bitterly, “I will.”

 

Garnet just laughed as she watched Pearl sulk off to her room. She didn’t know why but she had a good feeling about tonight. Something was gonna happen to Pearl that might help take her mind off of things. Something to take her mind of the tape Rose had left Greg, or the doubts she had been trying to pretend she didn’t have about her relationship with Rose.

 

She just knew that a fun night out would do her some real good. It had too.

 

\\\\\

 

Skinny hated to admit it but she was fairly used to this routine. Take the new oh so wonderful and down right mystical and magical medicine her doctor prescribed and somehow find the strength to get back to get back in the ring with,

 

**_ The Porcelain. _ **

 

**_ The Undefeated Super Light Weight Champion of the World! _ **

 

She of course snickered at the idea of her and toilet going twelve rounds all Rocky versus Apollo Creed style. Her fighting like hell and giving the toilet a run for it’s money but ultimately losing.

 

“Adrian!” She whisper shouted as she rolled up some tissue and wiped her mouth clean and shut the toilet seat, “You’re something else Skinny.” She told herself with a smirk as someone knocked on the door.

 

“Skinny are ya in there?” Greg inquired.

 

“No. I’m in the other bathroom.” She answered.

 

“Heh. Funny.” Greg said with a chuckle, “Amethyst called saying that the minivan's being stupid and that you'd have to bring a car for tonight.”

 

“That it?” Skinny questioned as she opened the bathroom door, snickering as she saw Greg turn away quickly, “Don’t worry I got all my clothes on.”

 

“Ya sure?”

 

“Positive.” Skinny said as she drug Greg into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, “Now tell me what else did my sugar pie honey bun say.” She ordered as she leaned across him and flushed it.

 

“Julie.” He said quietly looking at her concerned, “You were puking again weren’t you?”

 

“What makes ya think that?” She asked.

 

“Julie, have you thought about getting different medication?” Greg asked.

 

“Greg. It’s fine. I’m fine.” She replied sternly, “Now tell me what else Amethyst told you to tell me.”

 

Sighing Greg replied, “She said she loves your skinny ass and she plans on doing all kinds of dirty things, that I didn’t even know were things, to you when she gets the chance.”

 

“Hahaha! I knew she was a keeper.” Skinny joked as she washed her hands, “Come on smile. It won’t kill ya.” She said lightly punching his arm noticing that he still had the same somber demeanor as before.

 

"Julie when are you going to tell Jasper about what you’re going through?” Greg inquired concerned as he stood up and walked to the door.

 

“Same day you tell we made out back in the day and you named my boobs.” Skinny snapped back before she practically chugged the entire bottle of mouthwash, making her cheeks balloon to an almost cartoonish size as she begin to rapidly swish it.

 

“Will you at least tell Amethyst?”

 

“Not yet.” Skinny replied as she spit out a sea of filthy green liquid into the sink, “She’s been through too much lately and I don’t want her to waste time worrying about me.”

 

“Julie.” Greg said somberly.

 

“Greg, my name is Skinny.” She chided bitterly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her tanned skin was turning a pale yellowish color and despite her attempts to hide them, heavy bags hung from underneath her eyes. Her usually brighthazel eyes were dim and seemed entirely devoid of life. She was also becoming skinnier, and would soon dip past what was considered healthy.

 

I should be bedridden she thought to herself. I should be hooked up to an IV pissin' and shittin' in a bag. Taking labored breathes as a nurse gives me a sponge bath. Rotting away in my room with Amethyst refusing to leave my side. Refusing to leave my side so she can live her life to the fullest while mine fades away.

 

“Fuck that!” She muttered angrily as she turned away from her reflection and looked at Greg who was looking at her with heavy grief in his eyes, a reminder that despite everything she wasn’t completely forlorn.

 

“Skinny I have money. I…I can get you the help you need. I can…can-” He stammered.

 

“Save my life?” She finished for him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Don’t bother.” She replied simply, “I made my bed now I have to lay in it.” She told him seriously as she scooted past him and walked out of the bathroom, “Have a nice date night, kiddo, I’m borrowing the Supremo.”

 

“Okay.” He uttered tiredly as he hung his head.

 

“BABE!” Jasper shouted getting his attention.

 

“What is it?” He shouted back.

 

“GET IN HERE!” She ordered.

 

“Why?” He inquired.

 

“CUZ I SAID SO!” She retorted making him laugh as he stood up and began to walk to his and Jasper’s bedroom.

 

“Hey beautiful.” He said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Jasper.

 

“Lay down.” She commanded as she rolled over to look at him, her wild mane covering half of her face, while one muscular arm was above the sheets.

 

“Beautiful I spe-“

 

“Lay down.”

 

“Fine.” He surrendered laying next to her.

 

“Now was that do hard?” She asked giving him a bored look.

 

“A little bit.”

 

“Funny.” She replied, “So Skinny's taking the car?”

 

“Yeah.” He said simply.

 

“Something on your mind?” She questioned as she noticed that he seemed thetiniest bit off.

 

“Besides the beautiful woman next to me, nothing.” He lied as he wondered why Skinny was so accepting of what was happening to her.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She told him completely unaware of what was on his mind.

 

“Won’t stop me from trying.” He replied jokingly before he kissed her softly, “You’re so beautiful.” He said looking at her bright hazel eyes.

 

“I know.” She said simply making him laugh.

 

\---

 

“Pearl are ya almost ready?” Amethyst shouted as she banged on Pearl’s bedroom door.

 

“Yes, I am, Amethyst.” She said as she opened the door.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“My clothes for tonight.” Pearl stated as she looked at her blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt that had a faded yellow star in the center, “Is something wrong with them?”

 

“Yeah. You look like someone’s mom.” Amethyst said disappointed.

 

“But I am someone’s mom. I’m Steven’s Mom.” She said confused as Amethyst walked off, “And well legally yours.” She added.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to dress like one.” Amethyst shouted from her room.

 

“I don’t see what’s wrong dressing like this.” Pearl said to herself as he looked in the mirror, “I’m comfortable and that’s what should matter.”

 

“You’ll be far more comfortable in this.” Amethyst told as she threw a pair of acid washed jeans that had unseemly tears in the legs, and a pair of faded black combat boots onto Pearl's bed.

 

“I am not wearing those.” Pearl scoffed at she looked at the jeans and boots.

 

“Yes. You are.” Amethyst ordered, “I refuse to take you to a Mike Krol concert looking like a soccer mom. Look at how I’m dressed it’s cool and comfortable.” She said as she slowly spun around in front of Pearl.

 

Amethyst was wearing a slightly torn black tank top with an unbuttoned purple and black flannel over it. The flannel's sleeves were neatly rolled up past her elbows proudly displaying the handful of tattoos she had on her forearms. Her black jeans had a tear in the upper left thigh and on the lower right knee. A chain with three stars dangling from it hung above her left thigh and extended to her right back pocket where her wallet was. Her lavender dyed hair was pulled into a high pony tail with her bangs covering right eye. Her left eye had thin dark purple eyeliner that extended outward into a sharp wing.

 

Even by Pearl's standards she looked pretty damn cool.

 

“Heck even Steven’s dressed cool for tonight.” Amethyst said as looked at Pearl with a shake of her head.

 

Pearl thought about it and again Amethyst was right.

 

Steven was wearing a dark black t-shirt with a faded golden star in the center and it’s sleeves messily ripped, showing off the Crying Breakfast Friends temporary tattoos she had helped him put on. A pair of plain black jeans that had thin tears in the knees and a pair of black sandals to match. He had combed his curly hair back and had decided to wear his multicolored four smaller diamonds making up a large diamond earrings.

 

“Now get these on and gimme your shirt.” Amethyst ordered as she walked to the doorway.

 

“Why do you need my shirt?”

 

“I just do. Now give it to me.” Amethyst ordered holding out her hand as she turned to look away from Pearl.

 

Against her better judgement Pearl quickly took off her shirt and tossed it to Amethyst who left the room and slammed the door the moment the fabric touched her hands.

 

Looking at herself for a moment in the mirror, she remember how Rose would stand behind and intertwine her hands with her's and tell her what she loved the most about her.

 

 

_ First off is your blue yet slightly green eyes. They are kind and gentle but still show the rebellious side that you try to hide. Then there’s your hands. They are calloused and rough yet you always give me the gentlest of touches with them. After your hands I’d have to say your lips which are soooo soft that I really love to kiss. Then there are these wonderful – _

 

 

“Here’s ya shirt.” Amethyst shouted as she tossed it into the room.

 

Picking it up Pearl had to stifle a scream of pure rage at Amethyst. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down before looking at the shirt. She..she could work with this. Walking to her closet, she opened the door and pulled out a dust covered box. Setting it on the bed she pulled the sticky note off of the lid that said,

 

**_ To my beloved Renegade – Rose XOXO _ **

 

\---

 

“Damn! You looking fine!” Amethyst told Pearl letting out a wolf whistle, “Like can we have this Pearl all the time she seems like a badass!” Amethyst said as Pearl looked at herself in the mirror.

 

“We wouldn’t be able to handle this, Pearl.” Garnet stated with a cool smile, “She’s just too cool.”

 

“You…you really think so?” Pearl questioned as she tried to straighten out the leather jacket.

 

“I know so.” Garnet replied as she adjusted the leather jack and popped out the collar, “Bang.” She said making a finger gun and pretending to shoot it.

 

“Um. Okay.” Pearl uttered confused as Garnet’s gesture.

 

“LLLLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYY! I’M HOME!” Someone shouted from the living room as Steven practically ran into Pearl’s room.

 

“Skinny’s…WOAH!” Steven gasped with stars in his eyes as he saw Pearl, “Ma you look so cool!”

 

“LUCY!” Skinny shouted again.

 

“GIMME A DAMN MINUTE RICKY!” Amethyst shouted back as she took a selfie with Pearl.

 

“LUCILLE MCGILICUDDY-RICARDO! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME!” Skinny shouted in faux anger, “THAT’S LIKE NOT COOL, MAN!” She added.

 

Amethyst just snickered as she walked out of Pearl’s room.

 

“Two months and I’m still not used to the way they act.” Pearl muttered.

 

“You will be.” Garnet told her with a pat on the back before she passed her a pair of black Aviators, “Come on cutie pie, let’s give your Mom some space.” She told Steven before they left the room.

 

“You look really cool Ma!” He said happily as he followed after Garnet.

 

“Thank you, Sweetie.” Pearl told him gratefully.

 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror one last time, she swallowed and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m going to go out and have a good time. I’m going to have a good time and be cool. I’m going to be ‘Cool’ Pearl.” She told herself confidently, “Yes, I am.”

 

\---

 

“We are not leaving this house until everyone has their seatbelts on.” She ordered as she looked back at Skinny who was giving her a bored look.

 

“Babe we might as well make out her in the back then.” She said with a shrug, “Steven look away! We are about to get PG-13 back here!”

 

Amethyst just laughed as Steven covered his eyes while Pearl just glared at Skinny before she begrudgingly put on her seatbelt.

 

“Alright let’s go.” Pearl said as she put on the Aviators, Garnet had given her.

 

“Can we get a snack before we go?” Steven asked hopefully.

 

“Heck yes we can.” Pearl replied as she started the Dondai with a roar.

 

\---

 

“I’m gonna wait in the car.” Pearl said as she put a toothpick in her mouth and rested her arm on the open driver side window, “Get me a coffee. Black. With one sugar packet.”

 

“Alright. Come on, Steven, let’s go.” Amethyst said as she got off the car as a woman on a black motorcycle parked next to them.

 

Glancing to the side Pearl felt her jaw drop and swore she heard the toothpick, she had in her mouth, fall through the air and hit the door before bouncing off and falling to the floor of the car.

 

The woman on the motorcycle was tall, standing at least at 6’5” maybe 6’6”. Her arms were slightly toned and she had curvaceous hips and torso. Her right arm was covered in various tattoos, and she had piercings in her ears, bottom lip, and right eyebrow. She was also wearing a white crop top with what appeared to be some sort on animal design on the front. Dark grey jeans with a rip near the right knee, with faded black combat boots. A camouflage appearing flannel was tied around her waist right below what appeared to be a thin scar on her stomach and a half smoked cigarette hung from the left side of her mouth.

 

While all of these were eye catching, her hair was what caught and kept Pearl’s attention. It voluminous and brushed to the right side, dipping past her shoulders. It was also,

 

Pink.

 

A light shade of pink.

 

Bubble gum seemed to be the perfect description for the shade.

 

She looked kind of like Rose….or Ros-

 

She didn’t finish her thought because the sound of the bell at the top of The Big Donut's front door made her snap to her senses.

 

Shit! She had followed the Rose doppelga-

 

No.

 

She had followed the Mystery Woman into The Big Donut.

 

“Hey, Pearl.” Skinny said with a wave as Amethyst turned to look at her while continuing to explain to Steven, that something, Pearl hadn’t heard what, turned her vision red and made everything taste like strawberries.

 

“Hey.” She replied with a nod as she made her way to the coffee, where the Mystery Woman was filling up a cup.

 

Leaning against the counter she tentatively flashed the woman a hesitant grin. Reaching into her pocket to grab another toothpick she somehow lost her footing and slipped into the counter knocking over the display of coffee cups, lids, sugar packets, and single serving cups of creamer. Giving her a nervous the Mystery Woman quickly walked off to pay for her coffee while Pearl quickly tried to pick up her mess.

 

Amethyst snickered, while both Skinny and Steven looked at the Mystery Woman curiously as Lars, one of The Big Donuts employees glared at Pearl as he made his way to help her clean up the mess.

 

“I like your hair. It’s cool as hell!” Amethyst said to the pink haired woman as she walked towards the door.

 

“Thanks.” She said softly as she high fived Amethyst before she walked out of The Big Donut.

 

Pearl watched their entire exchange with a dumbfounded expression on.

 

“That’s how you talk to a woman.” Amethyst told Pearl as she lightly punched her shoulder, “Nice try though.”

 

“Um…I…I…oh! Be quiet Amethyst.” Pearl scolded her quietly as she paid for their drinks.

 

“That’ll be 12.50.” Sadie told Pearl as she scanned everything before looking at Skinny, “Ya know Skinny, I’m surprised you’re not acting jealous because your girlfriend talked to another woman. A really pretty one.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Skinny said with a shrug, “Cuz I know I could take her.” She said puffing out her chest making Amethyst.

 

“Yup. No doubt about that, Babe.” Amethyst said hugging Skinny making Sadie and Steven laugh.

 

“Well have a nice night.” Sadie said as they took their drinks and left.

 

As soon as everyone was in the car, Pearl started it and began to drive off

 

“Whoa, Pearl!” Amethyst said shocked, “What got into you? Driving off with out even waiting for us to be wearing seat belts or ya know checking the tire pressure and what not.”

 

“Nothin’.” She replied calmly as they quickly left The Big Donut in the distance.

 

“Does this sudden change in attitude have to deal with that chick at The Big Donut?” Skinny asked curiously.

 

“What? Pfft! No! That’d be ridiculous.” Pearl scoffed as she hung her left arm out of the window, keeping the right on the steering wheel as she leaned her seat back barely enough to be noticeable, “I’m just trying to be cool. No. Scratch that. I am being cool.” She said as she stopped at a red light and gave them a casual smirk.

 

Skinny and Amethyst tried not too but they couldn’t help it as they began to snort before falling into a fit of giggles before descending into hysterical laughter, to Steven’s confusion and Pearl's irritation.

 

“Oh my god! Pearl’s got a crush!” Amethyst wheezed holding her sides.

 

“That’s so adorable!” Skinny said out of breath, “Tell us when's the wedding?”

 

While Pearl just fumed in her rage because it wouldn’t cool to snap at Amethyst and Skinny, Steven looked at his Mom happily feeling glad that she had feelings for someone. Even if that someone looked a bit like,

 

“Mom.” He said softly.

 

“Hmph?” Pearl said as she looked at Steven for a moment before the light turned green.

 

“She looked like Mom.” Steven said to himself.

 

“Who?” Pearl asked confused.

 

“That woman at The Big Donut.” He answered, “She looked like Mom. Well kinda.”

 

“Mom?” Skinny inquired.

 

“Rose.” Amethyst replied before turning to Steven, “And you’re right well kinda. I mean she sorta looked like Rose. I mean like get rid of the tattoos and earrings and then yeah, I could kinda see it.”

 

“Well, I’m not seeing what you’re both seeing. I mean besides her pink hair she looks nothing…like…her.” Pearl finished slowly as she looked to side and saw what appeared to be the Mystery Woman from before, driving next to her.

 

While the plain black helmet and plain black sunglasses made it difficult to see who it was, the tattoos and white crop top confirmed to Pearl that it was in fact her.

 

Noticing that Pearl was looking at her, the Mystery Woman gave her a nod with a cool smirk, before she sped off ahead of them.

 

“Damn that chick’s cool. Like she doesn’t even try and she’s cool.” Skinny said with a laugh as Pearl lightly stepped on the gas in an attempt to keep up with her.

 

Placing both her hands on the steering wheel Pearl quickly caught up with the Mystery Woman and flashed her a calm, collected smile before driving ahead of her. Pearl let out a soft chuckle as she heard the Mystery Woman rev her engine before she pulled up to the side of her. Pearl turned to face her, lowered her Aviators and gave her a wink making the woman laugh before she sped off ahead once again, but this time Pearl didn’t speed after her but glanced at Steven who was positively beaming at her.

 

“Mom you’re so cool!” He told her with stars in his eyes.

 

"Darn right I am.” She said with a smile, “Heck I’m going 62 miles per hour when the speed limit is 60 miles per hour.” Pearl said to Steven before snickering, “Oh I’m such a rebel.” She told o herself

 

“Yup, you’re a real rule breaker.” Amethyst said sarcastically, “Somebody call the cops, Pearl's on the loose.”

 

Pearl just let out a single dry ha as they drove past the Welcome To Ocean Town billboard. Tagged in a neat cursive script in the lower right corner were the words, No Longer On Fire.

 

“That’s good to know.” Steven said to himself as he saw the sign.

 

\---

 

“This the concert.” Pearl scoffed as they pulled into a yard full of people where a band was playing on a make shift stage in front of a garage, “You had to buy tickets for this?”

 

“Nope.” Amethyst said as Pearl parked the car, “But Greg didn’t need to know that.” She muttered to herself thinking of how he had “paid” for his and Steven’s ticket.

 

“Well okay then.” She said with a shrug as she got off the car and looked around, “Well this…um seems fun.” She said as she watched Steven and Amethyst run to the stage while Skinny stretched her limbs, reaching into her pocket, she went to grab another toothpick when someone walked up to her.

 

“Got a light?” The Mystery Woman asked her calmly.

 

“Um…uh…letmecheck.” Pearl said quickly as she began patting her jacket down looking for a lighter, “No. I don’t. Sorry.”

 

“It’s cool.” She said with a kind smile before walking off.

 

“Here.” Skinny said taking Pearl's hand and placing a zippo lighter in her hands, “Knock her dead, kiddo.”

 

“Um thanks.” Pearl said as she looked at the lighter that had a bright green Care Bear on it.

 

Amethyst gave Skinny an amused smirk as she walked up to her and Steven while Pearl walked off to go talk to the Mystery Woman.

 

“What did you tell her?” Amethyst questioned.

 

“Knock her dead, kiddo.” Skinny said simply as Pearl walked towards them wearing a proud smile and smoking a cigarette.

 

“I got her number.” Pearl said before anyone could ask what happened before coughing as she tried to exhale through her nose, “I’m *cough* okay.” She wheezed.

 

\\\\\

 

**_ Two Hours Later _ **

 

 

Pearl threw caution to the wind and drove a whole 10 miles per hour over the speed limit as they left the concert. Zooming past the Welcome To Ocean Town billboard, she somehow didn’t see the police car parked next to it. Clocking her speed, the officer turned on his headlights and turned on his sirens before following after them.

 

“Shit! It’s the cops!” Amethyst sneered as she looked out the rear window, “Floor it Pearl!”

 

For a brief moment Pearl considered doing just that, as she looked out the rear view mirror. She considered stomping on the gas and giving this police officer a run for their money. She could already imagine the rush of adrenaline as zoomed down the road, living out her childhood dreams of going as fast as Barry Allen, down this long, empty stretch of road.

 

 

_ Now Mrs. Quartz I am going to tell you how we are going to proceed with this situation. Steven will meet with his caseworker weekly instead of monthly, a closer eye will be placed on you and your roommates, and of course a much closer eye will be placed on Steven's emotional, mental, and physical well-being. _

 

 

“Pearl why are you pulling over?” Amethyst whined as Pearl pulled to the side of the road.

 

“Don’t worry, Amethyst.” Skinny said reassuringly, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

 

\\\\\

 

**_ Present _ **

 

Lapis practically flew out of her bed as someone banged on her door. It was fucking…oh shit!

 

It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

 

How much did she have to dri- BANG! BANG!

 

“Gimme a minute!” She shouted regretting it instantly, “Thank god Mala was at Smokey's house last night.” She muttered to herself as she shuffled to the front door, “What do ya need?” She asked as she opened the door and saw Greg who looked at her concerned, “Greg?” She said confused.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

 

“Fine.” She grumbled, “Come on in.” She added quietly.

 

“Alright.” Greg replied calmly.

 

“So what ya need?” She asked again.

 

“I need to ask you a couple things. First off Vidalia and Yellowtail are going to be taking Smokey to the zoo and doing other stuff afterward for this uh thing they wanna do for them and um…well they invited me and Jasper and the kids along. So I was…uh…um…wondering if we could take Mala with us?”

 

“Did Jasper send you to ask?” Lapis questioned with a smirk as she poured herself a glass of tomato juice.

 

“No, she didn’t.” Greg answered, “Vidalia just invited us today and well I was kinda hoping to surprise Jasper with her coming along.”

 

“I see.” Lapis replied bored, “But the answer is no.”

 

“Is a reason why?”

 

“Vidalia asked first.” Lapis replied with a smirk making Greg laugh, “Do you know what they’re doing for Smokey?”

 

“Yeah.” Greg replied quickly.

 

“I think they’ll like it. Heck I bet Mala and Alexandra are both gonna love it.” Lapis said with a soft laugh, “So, what’s the other thing you wanted to ask?”


	2. Choosen A Zuman

** Choosen A Zuman **

 

**_ 29 Years Ago _ **

 

_ Rose enjoyed watching the ballerinas practice. Their grace and poise as they went through elaborate steps in their dances were awe inspiring. Every spin, kick, and leap captivated her. _

 

_ "You know there's nothing stopping you from being one of them." Roslyn whispered to her night after night as they watched Mrs. Romanov's students go through their routines. _

 

_ "Oh don't be ridiculous." Rose playfully chided back, "I am not ballerina material." _

 

_ Roslyn would always reply with a gentle scoff and some sort reassuring comment that Rose always ignored. She didn't feel any shame at the shape of her body or her limitations. Besides there was something...well SOMEONE, who deserved her attention. _

 

_ Pearl Miller. _

 

_ The most talented ballet dancer in the entire Empire City Ballet Troupe. She was graceful, beautiful, and incredibly soft spoken. _

 

_ Stars! What Rose would give to spend time with her and get to know her. A woman like Pearl had to be interesting. _

 

_ Hell, what she would give to just “spend time” with her. _

 

_ Those soft looking lips pressed against hers as her graceful, willowy legs wrapped around her waist as her nails dug into her back as she softly sucked on her throbbing pulse. Only stopping so she could lay Pearl on her back before kissing her way to her sex which she would tease with the tip of her tongue, making Pearl release the softest of moans. _

 

_ Stars! _

 

_ Don’t have thoughts like that here Rose, she chided herself as she watched the instructor announce that class was finished for the day. _

 

_ “Now’s you’re chance Rose.” Roslyn whispered, “Go talk to her.” _

 

_ Rose turned to tell Roslyn, that she had no idea who or what she was talking about but she was already half ways to the door. _

 

_ Maybe she was right. Maybe she should take this chance to talk to her. _

 

_ Taking a deep breach she walked across the room to Pearl. _

 

_ “You’re an excellent dancer.” Rose said softly as she flashed Pearl a kind smile. _

 

_ \\\\\ _

 

**_ Present _ **

 

“You look beautiful today, my love.” Rose said softly as brushed Pearl's long bangs out of her face.

 

“You really think so?” Pearl asked looking up at Rose hesitantly.

 

“I really know so.” Rose told as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Don’t you agree, Greg?”

 

“Hmm? Um yeah. You look goo-great Pearl.” Greg told her from the doorway before flashing her a thumbs up.

 

“Um…well thank you.” Pearl replied wondering how long he had been standing in the doorway.

 

Rose let out a soft laugh at their exchange, “I am such a lucky woman.” She said as took Pearl’s hand and led her to Greg, “I have the kindest, most beautiful, and most handsome beloveds.” She said taking Greg’s hand before she pressed a gentle kiss to Pearl’s and then his lips, “I love you both so much.” She told them with a kind smile, “Though Greg, I love you a lot more than I love her.” She purred into his ear as she let go of Pearl's hand and ran it through Greg's long black hair.

 

“Hmph. Told you I’d win, Pearl.” Greg gloated as his grubby palms ripped the zipper of Rose's dress down causing the soft, white, satin fabric covering her curvaceous body to slowly fall off, “You never had a chance.” He sneered as his palms groped at Rose's exposed behind while he began to cover her ample breasts in sloppy kisses and quick bites.

 

“No. No! NO!” Pearl screamed as she watched Rose force Greg onto to his knees, yanking his hair as she buried his face in her soaking wet and inviting sex.

 

“NO!” Pearl screeched as she shot up in her bed coated in a cold sweat, “It was just a dream, Pearl. Just a dream. It was just a dream which is a series of thoughts, visions, or feelings that happen during sleep. An idea or vision that is created in your imagination and that is not real.” She told herself as she closed her eyes, “It wasn’t real and shouldn’t be treated as such.”

 

“Mom! Are you okay?” Steven shouted from the other side of her door.

 

“She’s fine, Steven.” Garnet's voice said calmly, “She just had a bad dream. Let’s give her some space.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” Pearl said reassuringly as she opened her eyes and looked at her hands, which were shaking slightly, “I’m okay.”

 

“Okay, Ma.” He said softly before the soft sound of footsteps reached her ears.

 

Taking a deep breath she slowly stood up and walked to the window and pulled open the curtains, squinting as the bright light of the early morning Sun illuminated her bedroom.

 

 

_ Told you I’d win, Pearl. _

 

 

“Not real. It was not real.” She told herself as she stretched out her body, her fingers intertwined as her arms extended towards the ceiling as she slowly stood on the tips of toes.

 

Taking a deep breath she slowly lowered her feet to the floor and rested her arms by her side. Opening her eyes she looked to her left, at her alarm clock that said it was 9:30.

 

“Maker.” She muttered, “I missed my alarm.”

 

 

_ Though Greg, I love you a lot more than I love her. _

 

 

Sitting on the edge of her bed she took a deep breath before grabbing the photo that rested next to her alarm clock.

 

It was of her and Rose, after her first fencing tournament. She had taken third place and received a dinghy bronze plated medal, that Rose made her wear for the photo.

 

 

_ I want to brag too everyone how impressive, my love is. _

 

 

She had the medal around her neck, her fencing mask under her left arm, and her fencing sword proudly held up in the air while Rose stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her curly hair pulled into a high ponytail, barely visible strands of pink hair peeking out through herbrunette hair. A bright smile on her face as she looked over Pearl’s left shoulder.

 

“I don’t care if you loved him more than me.” Pearl whispered as she set the picture of her and Rose back onto her nightstand, “I still love you with my entire being.”

 

Sighing she stood up and began to get prepared for the day. A trip to the Empire City Zoo with Vidalia's family and some… well other people that she wasn’t quite in the mood to deal with, but it would have been rude to say no, after being offered an invitation.

 

After all what’s the worst that could happen?

 

\---

 

“Soooo, uh…how’s it going?” Alexandra asked Mala as she sat next to her.

 

“Good.” Mala told her simply.

 

“You look nice today.” Alexandra told her with a nervous smile.

 

“Thank you.” Mala said before sighing, “You look nice too.”

 

“Thanks.” Alexandra said happily.

 

“Can…I kiss you?” Mala inquired as she looked at Alexandra.

 

Sure she wasn’t her Smokey-Bear but she was still her girlfriend and true to her word had respected the rules she had made up.

 

 

_ But EVERYONE has to respect everyone else’s personal space and boundaries. Which means we all have to ASK before we do couple things and if one of us doesn't then it's over. _

 

 

“Sure.” Alexandra replied as she leaned into Mala who pressed a gentle kiss to her lips making her heart race, “You’re a good kisser.”

 

“I know.” Mala replied coolly before they heard the door of Fishstew Pizza open and saw Vidalia, Yellowtail and Onion walk in. Mala and Alexandra couldn't help but snort as they saw Smokey walk in after them wearing their teddy bear footy pajamas.

 

The dark brown hood with little plush ears pulled over their head obscuring almost all of their wavy black hair except for a small strip that hung out from it and that covered their right eye. They were wearing a somber smirk that slowly turned into a hesitant smile as they saw Mala and Alexandra. Giving them a wave they both snickered even harder as they saw that they were wearing dark brown gloves that had a small hood that slipped over the fingers turning them into mittens that had a paw pad on it. Plain black sandals covered their pajama covered feet.

 

"Hey." They said softly as they pulled Mala and Alexandra into a tight hug.

 

"Hey." Mala and Alexandra replied in unison as they hugged Smokey as tightly as they both could.

 

Breaking the hug Smokey gave them both a heartbroken look, their lower lip quivering as their dark brown eyes filled with tears that so desperately wanted to flow, staining the dark brown polyester cotton blend of their pajamas before running to the beige oval shaped belly that started in the middle of the chest and ended about two inches above their waist.

 

"Let's find a seat." Smokey said quietly as they took Mala's left hand and Alexandra's right hand tightly in theirs before walking to a small table in the corner and sitting down at the lone chair on the left side while Alexandra and Mala sat in the two chairs on the right.

 

"I like your outfit today." Mala said as she softly wiped a lone tear that slowly rolled down Smokey's cheek.

 

"It shouts 'My name is Smokey Bear and I LOVE hugs!'" Alexandra joked as she squeezed Smokey's hand.

 

"Thank you." They said gratefully before pausing, "I decided that if I'm going to have one big day before I go back to the girl's home. I'm gonna do it in my favorite PJ's." They said with tired laugh.

 

"Smokey bear." Mala whispered sadly, "We're gonna make this the best day ever."

 

"Yup nothing but the best for our Smokey Bear." Alexandra added reassuringly, "Now give us a big smile and sit in the middle of us and not on the other side of us." She ordered gently.

 

"Okay." Smokey replied before giving them a hesitant smile before standing up and scooting her chair over to Mala and Alexandra's side.

 

From across the restaurant Yellowtail watched their interaction with a smile before turning to Vidalia with a smile.

 

"Meh Smokey meh meh."

 

"Yup, they're so lucky to have them." Vidalia replied happily.

 

"Meh meh Sour Cream?" Yellowtail asked as they took a seat, “Meh meh meh.” He added with a chuckle.

 

"Heh heh. No. They get the poly thing from your side of the family." Vidalia answered with a chuckle as Yellowtail shook his head, "What? It's true."

 

"Sure is." Amethyst said as she and Skinny sat down.

 

"Whatever she said." Skinny said with a tired sigh.

 

"See, even they know it's true." Vidalia said with a laugh.

 

"Meh meh." Yellowtail said with a replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What the hell Yellowfish?" Amethyst questioned in faux anger, "We know exactly what she was talking about."

 

"Meh?"

 

"It was about your Santa Clause beard which is awesome by the way." Skinny said as she held up her fist which Yellowtail begrudgingly bumped, "How do you get it like that? I mean it's like cotton candy." Skinny said as she poked it, "Tell me your secret. For reals I'd kill for a beard like this."

 

"Still not too late to come to your senses and leave her, Amethyst." Jasper's gruff voice said suddenly.

 

"Nope. I'm keeping her, Santa Clause beard or none." Amethyst replied as she turned to look at Jasper and Greg who were both trying to hold back laughs.

 

“You are both something else.” Jasper said shaking her head with a smirk before looking across the room, “Mala?”

 

“Hi Ma.” She replied with a nonchalant wave of her free hand.

 

“I…I didn’t know you were going to be coming today.” Jasper said as she crossed the room and pulled Mala into a tight before turning to look back at Greg who had a nervous smile, “You knew she was going to be here, didn’t you?”

 

“Surprise.” He said hesitantly.

 

Jasper just shook her head before tightly squeezing Mala again before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek making a dark blush fill Mala’s cheeks.

 

“Ma!” She whined.

 

“Don’t start.” Jasper chided, “I haven’t seen you in about two weeks. You’re lucky I don’t start taking pictures and bragging about how great my baby girl is.”

 

“You should totally tell us how great your baby girl is!” Amethyst shouted.

 

“She really should.” Vidalia agreed as she elbowed Yellowtail who let out a simple meh as he nodded his head, “Skinny, Greg what do you think?”

 

“I say tell us about how great your kid is. I want to know.” Skinny said with a laugh.

 

“Beautiful, let Mala be.” Greg said as he gave Mala a thumbs up.

 

“Smokey, Alexandra?” Vidalia asked as Amethyst and Skinny jeered at Greg.

 

“Totally tell us.” Smokey said as they leaned against Mala who was wearing a solemn expression.

 

“What Smokey said.” Alexandra said as she reached across Smokey and grabbed Mala's free hand.

 

“Well, where do I start?” Jasper began as Mala groaned.

 

\\\\\

 

“-and when she lost her first tooth she waited up all night so she could give it to the Tooth Fairy herself.” Jasper told everyone with a laugh as Mala glared at her bitterly.

 

“Did she get to meet her?” Steven asked curiously getting everyone’s attention.

 

“No, the Tooth Fairy had snuck in and took her tooth.” Jasper answered as everyone laughed.

 

“After you made me go to bed.” Mala added bitterly as Smokey and Alexandra snickered.

 

“Yes, she came in and took it after I made Mala go to bed.” Jasper chuckled before giving Mala a kind smile that she returned with a bored expression before watching Pearl sit at the table next to theirs' as Steven ran to sit with Mala, Smokey, and Alexandra, out of the corner or her eye.

 

“Ya know there's still room on our table to sit. We ain’t gonna bite, Pearl.” Vidalia said jokingly.

 

“I will!” Amethyst said confidently.

 

“And that’s why we don’t take you places.” Vidalia said as Skinny and Yellowtail both snickered.

 

“I know, it’s jus-” Pearl began but was cut off as Skinny stood up and drug her and her seat to the table, placing her in between her and Amethyst.

 

“She bites hard.” Skinny explained as Pearl gave her a confused look, “And now you’re my meat shield.”

 

“You never minded my biting before.” Amethyst told Skinny with a smirk making Greg start to choke on his drink before he spit it back into his cup.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Jasper asked as she patted his back.

 

“F-fine.” He stammered out, “I’m fine.”

 

“Amethyst go sit in the corner you’re on time out for making Greg choke and spit out his drink.” Vidalia ordered Amethyst playfully.

 

“Come on! It’s not like that’s the first time someone’s made him choke.” Amethyst said dismissively, before adding, “Or spit.” making Greg turn a dark crimson color as Yellowtail, Vidalia, Skinny, and Jasper tried their hardest to stifle to their laughter while everyone else looked at Amethyst confused.

 

“You’re…you’re,” Vidalia had to bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back laughter, “on time out missy. Go to the corner now.” She ordered trying her hardest not to laugh.

 

“You’re not my mom.” Amethyst teased with her arms crossed.

 

“Pearl, tell her she's on time out.” Vidalia ordered Pearl who had been watching their interaction with a confused look on her face.

 

“Um, you’re on uh time out.” Pearl said hesitantly watching as Amethyst scrunched up her face and stomped her feet before replying.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Did that really just happen?” Jenny asked with a laugh as Amethyst slowly made her way to the corner table and sat in a chair glaring at Pearl.

 

“Yes it did.” Vidalia said with a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t know you were Amethyst's Mom, Mrs. Quartz.” Smokey told Pearl as Jenny began to ask if anyone needed refills.

 

“Yeah sh-” Amethyst began to say when she shushed by Vidalia, “Oh, that’s right. I’m on time out.” She grumbled.

 

“Well I’m technically her foster mother but I guess that still counts,” Pearl explained, “and please Smokey, call me Pearl. There is no need for formalities.”

 

“Okay.” Smokey replied, “It’s pretty cool knowing I’m not the only foster kid here.” Smokey added with a laugh making Vidalia and Yellowtail frown slightly.

 

“They don’t know do they?” Jasper whispered to Vidalia.

 

Vidalia just shook her head as Yellowtail sighed.

 

“Know what exactly?” Pearl inquired.

 

“It’s not important.” Jasper answered for Vidalia, “So who are missing?”

 

“Connie.” Vidalia answered as Pearl sneered, “I wasn’t asking you, Jasper.”

 

“Jasper.” Greg said as he grabbed her arm as she started to stand up, “Don’t.”

 

“I was just going to go to the restroom.” She hissed before giving Pearl a dismissive look, “I wouldn’t waste my time on her.” She added under her breath making sure she said it loud enough so that Greg and Pearl both heard it.

 

“You picked quite the woman, Greg.” Pearl told him ignoring the look that Skinny shot her.

 

“Meh meh Greg meh?” Yellowtail before anyone could respond to Pearl's comment.

 

“Um yeah, it’s actually really nice living out in the country. It’s really peaceful and uh Jasper and the kids really seem to like it as well so that’s a plus.” He said happily, “Really wish I had moved out there sooner.”

 

“Jasper and the kids?” Skinny scoffed, “What about me?

 

Pearl watched their exchange in a sullen silence. The way he so casually threw around that phrase ‘Jasper and the kids’ as if they were some sort of model nuclear family.

 

A cheater, an incredibly short tempered divorcée, a…well she wasn’t quite sure who Skinny really was or what she did for a living, probably something that was morally questionable, if her carefree attitude was any indicator, a short tempered teenager from a clearly troubled home, and then there was HER son. Her precious baby, Steven who lumped in with this farce of a fami-

 

“-earl, does that sound good to you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What we’re going to do. Does it sound good to you?” Vidalia asked.

 

“Um yes, perfect.” Pearl said quickly, “Sorry I got sidetracked for a moment.”

 

“It’s cool.” Vidalia laughed, “Happens to me all the time.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I’d like for you to repeat what you’re schedule for today is.” A commanding voice said suddenly.

 

“Hey, Priyanka!” Vidalia said at the same time as the kids shouted, “Connie!”

 

“Hey, everybody.” Connie replied with a wave as she made her way to where Steven, Mala, Smokey and Alexandra as Vidalia began to explain the plan for the day to her, “How’s it going?”

 

“Good.” Steven and Alexandra said in unison as Mala said, “Alright.”, while Smokey just shrugged.

 

“Alright. Well I like your pajamas, Smokey.” Connie said as she gave Mala a confused glance.

 

“Thanks. They’re really comfortable.” Smokey said as Mala just shook her head at Connie, “I also thought it’d be cool to dress like a bear for the zoo. A big ol' smokey bear.” They joked making Steven laugh, as Alexandra shook her head and Mala snickered.

 

“Have a nice day sweetie.” Priyanka told Connie before she could reply to Smokey, “Be careful and call me right away if you need something.”

 

“Alright, I will Mom.”

 

“Love you, sweetie.”

 

“Love you too, Mom.”

 

“Connie would you like something to eat before we go?” Vidalia inquired.

 

“No, I ate before I left the house.”

 

“Alrighty then.” Vidalia said as Jasper came out of the restroom, “Well we’re all here then. Let’s go.” She said standing up before looking at the counter where Kiki was causally talking to Onion, “Onion, it’s time to go kiddo.”

\\\\\

 

Standing at the Empire City Zoo's entrance Vidalia squeezed Yellowtail's hand as she looked at Smokey happily talking to Onion. She loved that her babies were both happy and got along so well. If only Sour Cream had been able to get the day off, this would have been the perfect family day.

 

“Alright. So everybody knows the plan right?” Vidalia asked as everybody but Skinny, who looked incredibly lost, nodded, “Me and Yellowtail are gonna take Onion, Skinny, and Amethyst since Smokey is too cool to hang out with us. Pearl, you've got Steven and Connie, and Greg, Jasper you guys got Alexandra, Mala, and my cool kid.” She said with a laugh, “So yeah that’s it. We’ll meet back up at the zoo café in a couple of hours and well then we'll go home.”Vidalia explained as they everyone simply said okay or nodded in agreement, “Alright let’s do this then.”

 

\---

 

“You should have told me, Mala was coming.” Jasper told Greg as they leisurely followed after Smokey who was leading Alexandra and Mala to the elephant enclosure.

 

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Greg replied as he stopped Jasper and stood on his tippy toes, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“Tease.” She scoffed.

 

“I try.” He joked as they quickly started to try and catch up to Mala, Smokey, and Alexandra, “I was worried that you might find out that she’d be here and ruin the surprise.”

 

“How would I have figured out?”

 

“She’s almost always with Smokey and well today is their big day.” Greg said with a shrug as they stopped and looked at the elephants which were leisurely eating.

 

“Good point.” Jasper muttered as she tightly squeezed Greg's hand as she saw a young blonde haired woman in a blue tank top stand next to her, out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Jasper.” Greg hissed softly, “You’re squeezing my hand really tight.”

 

“Sorry.” She apologized as she started to lead Greg away from the woman and closer to the kids.

 

“Is something wrong?” He whispered as he began to slowly rub his thumb against her hand.

 

“No.” She lied as she watched the blonde haired woman out of the corner of her eye noticing that she had gotten closer to her and Greg again.

 

“Ma, look at the baby!” Mala squealed as Smokey let out a happy laugh and Alexandra just snickered, “It’s sooo cute! Greg, can you buy it for me please! Pretty please!” Mala pleaded.

 

“Sur-,” He started to say jokingly but stopped as Jasper gave him a look that said don’t encourage her, “I mean no. I can’t do that at all.” He said slowly before he winked and gave her a nod.

 

Mala just groaned as Smokey began to giggle and Alexandra snickered,

 

“Ma, you never let me have any fun.” She whined as turned back look at the baby elephant who had stumbled slightly, as it tried to run after it's mother who had leisurely walked a few short feet away from it.

 

“I’m your mom, I’m not supposed to be fun.” Jasper told her as she squeezed Greg’s hand even tighter as the woman made her way to the fence on the edge of the enclosure and leaned against it, sticking her behind out in clear view of her and Greg, before she looked to the side and smiled, as if she was proud of showing off.

 

Strangely enough it seemed that Greg didn’t notice her as he was too busy talking with Mala about being the fun one out of him and Jasper and how he would find a way to get Mala her elephant.

 

“Don’t encourage her.” Jasper told him as the kids stepped away from the elephant enclosure and made their way to the next one, “Pretty soon she's gonna really want an elephant and we won’t be able to leave until she gets one.”

 

“Come on, beautiful.” Greg said as he leaned against her, “An elephant would be a really cool pet and we live in the country it’d have plenty of room to run around. Not to mention it’s been a really warm fall so far. So it won’t be cooped up in barn all the time.”

 

“I am dating a little kid.” Jasper scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Hahah. Come on it’s a good idea.” Greg said as he took placed his free hand on their intertwined hands, “What’s wrong?” He whispered, “Is it the noise or maybe the people?”

 

“Babe, I’m fine.” Jasper lied as she looked over to where the kids were and saw the woman from before except she was accompanied by a tan skinned man with curly black hair, which made her tense up even more, “You’ll be the first person I’ll tell if something is wrong.” She said to him.

 

“Okay.” He replied before sighing and looking at the kids, “MALA! SHE SAID WE SHOULD TRY AND GET IT! He shouted trying his hardest not to laugh as he heard jasper groan while Mala, Smokey, and Alexandra all squealed in joy.

 

\---

 

While Jasper was denying Greg's claim and considering throwing him into one of the animal enclosures Pearl was trying to keep up with Steven and Connie who were running from enclosure to enclosure, their hands tightly intertwined as Steven happily listened to Connie ramble off an encyclopedia’s worth of random facts about each animal.

 

Maker. Where had the calm, collected girl who she practically had to beg to address her as Pearl and not Mrs. Quartz, had gone? Who was this girl that was practically dragging her son along after her.

 

“Steven, Connie slow down.” Pearl ordered despite all of her instincts telling her that her order was falling on deaf ears.

 

“Steven look at them!” Connie practically screamed as she pointed at the gorillas who were mimicking her and Steven’s actions, “We need to get a picture of this!”

 

“Heck yeah!” Steven said as he pulled out his phone and leaned against Connie, as she threw up a peace sign, “Ma look at the gorillas!” he told Pearl as she walked up to the little display that not only had random facts about the gorillas but the names of the ones in the enclosure.

 

“Caesar, Grodd, Kong, Koba?” Pearl muttered before shaking her head, “Who comes up with these terrible names.”

 

“Ma!” Steven whined, “Look at the gorillas!”

 

“I see them, sweetie.” Pearl said as she watched the gorillas stop mimicking Steven and Connie as soon as she looked at them, “That’s quite funny.” She said before chuckling.

 

“Oh my gosh! Steven one of the gorillas is named Caesar!”

 

“Like the salad?”

 

“Hahah. Nooo.” Connie said with a laugh, “Like the Planet of the Apes movies. That's so clever and there’s Kong and Koba and…Grodd? I’ve never heard of that one. Have you?”

 

“No. Well…hmm.” Steven said thoughtfully, “No. No I have not.”

 

“He’s a villain of the Flash and the leader of Gorilla City.” A feminine voice said calmly.

 

“Really? That’s awesome!” Steven said excitedly as he , Connie, and Pearl all looked at the source of the voice.

 

“He’s also got cool telepathic powers.” Sheena said flashing him a kind smile, “I’m Sheena by the way. Sheena Williams.” She said as she extended out her hand.

 

“I’m Steven. Steven Quartz-Univer-”

 

“Steven.” Connie and Pearl both chided as Sheena chuckled.

 

“What?” Steven asked, “She introduced herself, it’s rude not to do the same thing back.”

 

“He’s got a point.” Sheena said with a laugh as she extended her hand out to Pearl, “Sheena Williams.”

 

“Pearl Quartz.” Pearl attempted to say confidently as she shook her hand.

 

“Constance Maheswaren.” Connie said as she shook Sheena's hand after Pearl.

 

“Nice to meet ya. All of ya.” Sheena said happily, “Sorry for butting into your conversation by the way.”

 

“It's okay.” Steven said as Connie hesitantly nodded.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Pearl replied before clearing her throat, “I mean um yeah, cool. Whatever.”

 

Sheena just chuckled at this before turning her attention to the ape enclosure. She could still hear Jaclyn trying to figure which gorilla Grodd was. Asking the gorillas to read her mind or send her a message telepathically to tell her which one they were.

 

 

_ Just give me a sign dammit! I’ve been waiting twenty years to meet a telepathic gorilla! COME ON, MAN! _

 

Sheena snickered at the memory before noticing that the kid, Steven, was asking her a question.

 

“What?” She questioned.

 

“Can you tell us more about Grodd? The comic book gorilla not the real one.” Steven clarified with a laugh.

 

“Heh. Sorry that's all I know.” Sheena told him, “My friend Jaclyn was the big comic book fan.”

 

“Oh.” Steven said dejectedly, “Well thanks for telling us what you knew.”

 

“No problem.” She replied calmly.

 

“So are you here by yourself?” Steven asked.

 

“Um yeah.” Sheena answered, feeling slightly confused by the question as Pearl and Connie gave him an odd look.

 

“Why don’t you tag along with us?” Steven asked, “So you don’t have to be alone.”

 

“Steven,” Pearl began as Connie gave him an odd look.

 

“I appreciate the offer but I wouldn’t want to intrude on you and you’re mom and uh…girlfriend?” Sheena said hesitantly.

 

“You wouldn’t be.” Steven told her, “Besides, it's awesome making new friends.”

 

“Heh, good point.” Sheena said as she looked at Pearl.

 

“You don’t have too tag along if you don’t want to.” Pearl told Sheena.

 

“Ya know what, I’ll join you guys for a little bit.” Sheena replied, “That’s if ya don’t mind of course?”

 

“No not at all.” Steven answered as Pearl sighed before nodding.

 

“Alright, well let’s go.” Sheena said as Connie practically drug off to the next enclosure, “I didn’t mean that fast.” She added with a chuckle.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot Connie gave Steven an odd look.

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you ask her to come along with us?” Connie inquired.

 

“That’s the woman from the concert that gave Ma her number.” he explained simply, “And why didn’t you ever tell me that you name was Constance.”

 

Connie laughed before replying, “I just never got around to it. Do you think that she remembers your Mom?”

 

“Maybe.” Steven answered with a shrug.

 

\---

 

“I almost didn’t recognize you without your leather jacket.” Sheena told Pearl as they followed after Connie and Steven.

 

“Yeah, I…uh…decided not to wear it today.” Pearl answered.

 

“You look good without it.” Sheena said with a sly smile as a blush filled Pearl’s cheeks.

 

“Th-thank you.” Pearl replied.

 

Pearl and Sheena walked in silence together for a while, only speaking to comment on one of Connie's random facts or answering one of Steven's random questions.

 

“Ya know I’m disappointed that you never called.” Sheena told Pearl breaking their silence.

 

“Um…sorry.” Pearl replied hesitantly.

 

“It’s alright.” Sheena told her, “You probably have a husband or wife or something right?”

 

“What? No I actually am um…well…I'm,” Pearl began to steamer out,

 

 

_ Though Greg, I love you a lot more than I love her. _

 

 

“I’m actually single.” Pearl finished confidently.

 

“Really?” Sheena said with her eyebrow raised.

 

“Really.” Pearl answered.

 

“You’re not just telling me this to make me feel better?”

 

“No, I really am.” Pearl said with a laugh, “Honestly I have been for a very long time.”

 

“Hmph.” Sheena replied, “And here I thought I was the only person stuck in that boat.”

 

“No.” Pearl laughed, “I’m afraid you’re not.”

 

“Well how about we change that then?” She asked giving Pearl a kind smile, “You and me Friday night. The Ocean Town Roller Rink.”

 

“Are you serious?” Pearl asked as she stopped and looked at Sheena suspiciously.

 

“Completely serious.” Sheena replied before looking down at her watch, “Damn. I gotta get going, I’ve had fun, Pearl.” She said with a wink before turning to look at Steven and Connie, “See ya, thanks for letting me tag along.”

 

“Bye Sheena.” Steven said with a wave as Connie just gave her a simple half wave.

 

“Bye Sheena.” Pearl said with a wave, before she realized that she hadn’t told Sheena whether or not she was gonna go on a date with her, “What time is our date, on Friday?” She shouted.

 

“Call me Friday and find out.” Sheena replied as Steven and Connie’s jaws both dropped.

 

“Ma you got a date!” Steven squeaked excitedly.

 

“Yeah I guess I did.” Pearl replied as she watched Sheena walk off, “I really did.”

 

\---

 

Jasper didn’t like lying to Greg. They both had agreed to be honest and to communicate with one another. After all communication was an important part of a healthy relationship, at least that's what Dr. Doe had said, in multiple sessions with her and Greg.

 

But she didn’t want to admit that she was paranoid of two random people who despite her paranoid delusions, and kind of odd behavior, stating otherwise were doing the same thing as them.

 

Enjoying a pleasant Sunday at the zoo.

 

“Beautiful, what’s wrong?” Greg inquired for the umpteenth time.

 

“Nothing.” She hissed as she noticed that the two strangers were both gone.

 

“Is it Alexandra?” He whispered as he looked over at her as she asked if it was okay for her to kiss Mala, so they could have a nice couple’s photo, “I know that you don’t really approve of her and Mala being together because of, well her being a bit of a bully in the past.”

 

“Greg it’s not her.” She replied, “Well not entirely.” She added under her breath, thinking of how she and Lapis had both practically attempted to murder Alexandra when she, Smokey, and Mala had explained that they were a trio and that Alexandra was going to be with them both.

 

“She cares a lot about Mala, Jasper.” Greg told her reassuringly, “And I’m pretty sure that Smokey would hurt her if she tried to do anything to hurt Mala.”

 

“Heh, I’d love to see that.” Jasper chuckled as she remembered how she had been kicked in the face, on accident, by Smokey when they had spent the night at the house and how it would feel if it they decided to kick someone on purpose.

 

Greg opened then closed his mouth as he shook his head.

 

“What did Ma tell you now, Greg?” Mala asked as she happily led Smokey and Alexandra over to them.

 

“We really can’t get the baby elephant.” Greg told her sadly as Mala let out a faux gasp of shock.

 

“First my answer is always going to be and there is no changing that. Secondly, Babe sometimes you are worse than my sister.” Jasper said as she crossed her arms.

 

“Heh. I am not worse than Skinny.” Greg stated matter of factly.

 

“Babe, sometimes you really are.” Jasper told him as she leaned down to look him in the eye, giving him a sly grin before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“Awwh!” Smokey cooed, “You two are so cute.”

 

“Oh they’re cute until you spend the whole weekend with them and then you have realize all they do is make out.” Mala said bitterly making Greg laugh.

 

“I’m gonna go to the restroom.” Greg told Jasper as she shook her head at Mala's.

 

“Alright.” Jasper told him, “We’ll be right here waiting for you.”

 

“But what if I wanna wait over there?” Mala asked as Greg walked off.

 

\---

 

Greg was glad that the kids had been having a good time. It was nice to have days like these. Days where everything was good and there a was next to no drama.

 

“Hi.” A kind voice said to him.

 

“Um hi.” Greg said as he turned to look at long, curly, haired man washing his hands next to him.

 

“I’m Alex.” The man said.

 

“Greg.” He said slowly shaking the man’s hand, feeling incredibly confused by the fact that he was having a conversation with a stranger in a zoo's restroom. 

 

“I like that name. Greg.” Alex said, for some reason he pronounced it Gah-reg but Greg was too busy feeling confused as Alex flashed him a smile, “It’s a strong, confident name for a strong looking, confident man.”

 

“Um what?” Greg asked as he began to wonder if this man was playing a joke on him or maybe…a very huge maybe, flirting?

 

“Tell me Gah-reg did you see the signals that me and XJ were sending you and you’re wife?” He asked.

 

“W-wife!?” Greg asked shocked.

 

“The tall muscular woman you were with. Isn’t she your wife?”

 

“Um well no not yet. I mean no. It’s not like we've talked about getting married. Well at least not ye-wait! What do you mean signals?” Greg asked confused as he slowly walked backwards to the restroom exit.

 

“Heh heh. The signals, Gah-reg.” He stated simply, “The signals.”

 

Greg felt confused for a moment when he realized what he had seen the man earlier. Then it hit him what he had meant by signals.

 

The man and a blond woman he had been with had been acting kinda weird at all of the enclosures him, Jasper, and had been looking at. The woman had been drawing attention to her bust and behind and the man well he had found ways to flex his arms and well, Greg wasn’t exactly proud to admit it but he had noticed that the man had also been drawing attention to his behind as well, all the while making subtle eye contact with him.

 

“Oh shit.” Greg whispered as he realized that they had been flirting with him and Jasper, before he backed into someone, “Sorry. That was my bad.” he finished his sentence quietly as he saw that he had bumped into the blonde woman.

 

“XJ, this is Gah-reg.”

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Greg hissed as the blonde woman took his hand.

 

“Hi, Gah-reg, I’m XJ.” She told him with a bright smile.

 

\---

 

“Stay right here.” Jasper told Mala, Smokey, and Alexandra, “I’m going to go see what’s going on with Greg.

 

“But he's in the men's room.” Alexandra said.

 

“I know.” Jasper replied as she walked too the restrooms stopping as she saw the blond haired woman kissing someone out of the corner of her eye.

 

Someone that looked a lot like…

 

“Greg!” Jasper growled as she saw the blonde woman pull away from Greg with a large smile on her face while the man she was with leaned against Greg, holding his hand tightly.

 

Everything became a blur of color and sound but if the tingly feeling in her fist and the sound of Greg quickly saying her name over the sound of a man saying someone’s name repeatedly was any indicator she had grabbed Greg before or maybe after punching the blonde. More than likely after.

 

“Stay right here.” Jasper ordered the kids as she stomped up to them, “Greg and I need to talk.”

 

“Okay.” They all replied confused.

 

“So…um…Alexandra can I…can I talk to you alone real quick?” Smokey asked nervously as she watched Jasper practically drag Greg out of earshot.

 

“Um...sure.” Alexandra answered hesitantly as she gave Mala a confused look.

 

“We’ll be right back.” Smokey told Mala pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leading Alexandra away.

 

“Smokey why in the hell did you do that?” Alexandra hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of Mala, “You know that we’re supposed to follow the rules when we’re all together.”

 

“I know.” Smokey told her, “That’s why I did it. Mala's gonna have to break up with me and she'll…she'll be with just you.” Smokey said sniffling as tears started to well up in their eyes, “Ple-please take care of her. Sh-she de-de-deserves to be h-happy.” Smokey struggled to say as the tears started to flow, “Sh-she l-likes being kissed when she’s in a bad mood, and loves when she gets to be someone’s p-p-pill-” Smokey didn’t finish as they began to burst into tears.

 

Alexandra said nothing as she tightly squeezed Smokey, resting her head on top of theirs.

 

“Please take of her.” Smokey sobbed, “Please.”

 

“I will.” Alexandra whispered softly as she felt her stomach turn.

 

She had gotten what she wanted. Mala was all hers and Smokey was gonna be out of the picture. It had taken a little longer than expected but it still had happened. Mala was only her girlfriend not Smokey’s.

 

Just her's.

 

And that little fact made her feel like she was about to throw up. It made her stomach twist and turn and heave leaving a foul tasting heat in the back of her throat.

 

She knew why she felt like this.

 

It was because Smokey was unhappy. It was because the kind hearted person that had given her the benefit of the doubt when no one else would was in pain.

Alexandra stifled the urge to laugh as she felt her heart start to race as she squeezed Smokey tighter. It had been barely been over two months ago that she had simply seen Smokey as a roadblock in her journey to be with Mala, but now here she was ready to give anything to make them happy. To make their pain go away. To get them to smile and let out their hearty laugh as they made a bad joke or ridiculous pun.

 

As she rubbed a small circle into Smokey's back she began to wonder why did Vidalia and Yellowtail no longer wanted her Smokey-Bear? Why did they want to send away her partner? Why didn’t they realize how special they were?

 

Why? WHY? WHY!?

 

“Smokey what happened?” Mala questioned as she ran up to them.

 

“They got stung by a bee.” Alexandra lied as she ran her fingers through Smokey’s hair, “Little bastard.” She grumbled as she heard Smokey sniffle.

 

“Where did it sting you?” Mala asked as she pried Smokey out of Alexandra's grip, “Come on Smokey-Bear where did it sting you?”

 

Smokey just shook their head as they sniffled and tried to pull away from Mala.

 

“Smokey what’s wrong?” Mala said tightly gripping their arm before looking at Alexandra suspiciously, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I broke the rules.” Smokey whispered.

 

“What?” Mala inquired confused.

 

“They’re afraid you’re going to break up with them because they think they broke the rules earlier.” Alexandra clarified, “But I was telling them that you wouldn’t do that.” She said giving Smokey a soft smile as they looked at her confused, “Because they didn’t break the rules. At least I didn’t see them do that.”

 

“Alexandra.” Smokey said as they gritted their teeth.

 

“Smokey, it's okay.” Mala said reassuringly as she gave Alexandra a gentle smile, “You didn’t break the rules. Now come here, and show me where the bee stung you?”

 

“But Mala.” Smokey hissed.

 

“Smokey stop.” Mala ordered them as she led them over to the bench while Alexandra hung back.

 

“Mala.” Smokey said again as they hung their head.

 

“I am not breaking up with you.” Mala snapped before taking a deep breath, “I’m not gonna leave you. Just because Vidalia and Yellowtail can’t see how special you are doesn’t mean that I don’t.” She said as she lifted their head up, “I love you.” She whispered quietly.

 

Smokey just looked at her sadly before squeezing her hand as Alexandra sat on the other side of them and took then squeezed their hand.

 

\---

 

“-nd that’s what happened.” Greg explained as he looked down at his feet.

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you did kiss her but not on purpose.” Jasper stated irritably before she looked over to the kids who were sitting on a bench.

 

“Y-es.” Greg replied slowly.

 

“So here’s what we’re going to do.” Jasper said before taking a deep breath, “I am going to kill her then the guy. Then you are going to hide the bodies. After that you are going to spend the next couple of months living in the barn.”

 

“Jasper.” Greg said softly.

 

“No.” She snapped before taking a deep breath, “I am trying my hardest to stay calm right now and you apologizing or trying to defend her IS NOT going to keep me calm.”

 

“Jasper, please.” Greg pleaded as he took her hand, “Don’t do something you’ll regret. Be mad at me all you want but don't…just don’t.”

 

Her entire body shook out of frustration as she took a deep breath before she replied, “Fine. Just know that once we get home, well…just know we are going to have a very long talk.”

 

“Okay.” Greg said quietly before slowly taking Jasper’s hand, slowly rubbing a small circle into it with his thumb, “I think the kids have had a good time.” He said as they began to make their way to back to kids when he felt his phone vibrate.

 

** Vidalia : We’re on our way to the café now. **

 

“Yeah. They have.” Jasper replied simply as she tightly squeezed Greg's hand making him hiss in pain, “Sorry.”

 

“It's okay.” He said knowing that Jasper’s iron grip meant that he hadn’t completely fucked up everything up with her.

 

\---

 

As Vidalia waited for everyone to show up at the café she felt her heart race. She and Yellowtail were about to make one of the most important announcements of their lives. Well not just their lives, Smokey’s life too.

 

Though that wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

 

Skinny had been acting very odd, well odder than usual. She seemed to be kind of lost and her skin looked off color. It kinda looked yellowish to be hone-

 

Vidalia didn’t finish her thought as she looked up and saw Smokey.

 

Her baby was finally he-

 

She felt her heart begin to ache as she noticed that their eyes were bloodshot and that their teddy bear pajamas had dark water spots on the chest.

 

“Meh meh meh.” Yellowtail whispered to her.

 

“I don’t know, babe.” She told him back as she unknowingly clenched hers fists tightly, “All I know is that I am gonna kill the son of a bitch that made my baby cry.” She snarled in a hushed whisper.

 

“Meh, meh. Meh meh meh.” Yellowtail told her.

 

“No. I’m gonna do it alone.” Vidalia said bitterly, “You can clean up the bloody mess.” She hissed quietly as they sat with Alexandra, Mala, and Smokey, “Have you had fun, Smokey-bear?” She asked as she gently took their hand.

 

“Yeah.” They replied looking down at the table.

 

“Meh meh meh?” Yellowtail asked them with a soft laugh.

 

Smokey snickered before replying, “Yeah I saw the bear they named Smokey. She was huge!”

 

“Meh meh Smokey.” Onion said suddenly making Yellowtail and Vidalia smile.

 

“I love you too, little bro.” Smokey said quietly as tears began to well up in their eyes as they fist bumped Onion, who flashed her a kind smile.

 

“Smokey, we…we have something important to tell you.” Vidalia told them as she squeezed their hand tightly.

 

Smokey just hung their head as they prepared for Vidalia to tell them the awful truth they had been expecting for over two months now.

 

“Smokey,” Vidalia said before taking a deep breath as everyone turned to look at her, “Yellowtail and I, well…we…we want to adopt you.” She said happily feeling her heart race as Smokey lifted their head and looked at her and Yellowtail shocked.

 

“Wh-wha-what?” Smokey stammered confused.

 

“Meh meh meh.” Yellowtail told them with a smile.

 

Instead of a reply, Smokey began to shed tears as they as stood up and pulled Vidalia and Yellowtail into a bone breaking hug.

 

“Hey, don’t cry Smokey.” Vidalia scolded playfully as they hugged Smokey back, “This is good news.”

 

Despite the various emotions that everyone had been feeling as they had made their way to the café, as they all watched Smokey be told that they were going to be adopted and become a permanent member of the Yellowtail family, those emotions had been pushed to the side as an overwhelming sense of happiness filled them.

 

Though for three people that happiness was exceptionally more meaningful.

 

For Alexandra and Mala the news had meant that they wouldn’t lose the person who had meant the world to the both of them and that they were no longer hurting. And for Onion, it meant that his big…well he wasn’t quite sure whether Smokey was his big sister or big brother…well his big sibling Smokey, was going to always be there now. Which meant that he would always have someone to listen to the stories he had to tell and spend time with in his office.

 

\\\\\

 

**_ An Hour Later _ **

 

“SMOKEY'S GETTING ADOPTED!” Steven shouted as he ran into the beach house.

 

“That’s awesome.” Garnet said looking up from her paper as Pearl walked into the house.

 

“I KNOW RIGHT! THEY WERE SO HAPPY!” Steven shouted giddily, “AND MA GOT A DATE!”

 

“Wait, what?” Garnet said as she set down her paper, took off her sunglasses and looked at Pearl with a look that simply said explain.

 

“Um…,” Pearl said as she gave Garnet a nervous smile, “I…I uh well I met the mystery woman from the night of the concert, at the zoo and uh we're gonna go on a date on Friday.”

 

“Well that's good.” Garnet said as she gave Pearl a gentle smile before putting back on her sunglasses, “Now Steven, tell me more about your day at the zoo and don’t leave anything out.” Garnet said as she followed Steven into the kitchen.

 

“Alright.” He began excitedly as Pearl grabbed Garnet’s newspaper and folded it neatly before walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner not noticing the photo and partial article that had been revealed when she had folded the paper.

 

**_ Empire City Entrepreneur And Philanthropist Ros- _ **

**_ Steps Down As Empire First National Bank CFO _ **

 

A black and white photo of a tall, curvaceous woman with long curly hair, and plump, full lips that were pulled into a bright smile wearing a business suit with a partially obscured caption lied underneath the article title.

 

**_ Former Empire City First National Ba- _ **

 

\---

 

“Did you see Smokey's face?” Amethyst asked with a laugh, “I thought they were gonna pass out. They were so happy.”

 

“I am ninety percent sure that Smokey had a small heart attack from the news.” Skinny joked, “They’re a lucky kid. I’m actually kinda jealous.”

 

“Why?” Jasper and Amethyst both asked.

 

“They got a family that loves them no matter what,” Skinny said as she looked out the Dondai's window, “and wants them to be a permanent part of it.”

 

“And you don’t have that?” Jasper asked bitterly, “I mean it’s not like there’s a family that loves you and considers you to be a part of it.”

 

“Jasper’s got a point.” Amethyst said as she gave Skinny an irritated look.

 

“It wasn’t always that way though.” Skinny said dejectedly as she looked down at her feet, “I almost need more fingers to count the number of foster homes Jasper and I bounced from since we were little kids.” She explained, “I can remember almost every family that Ms. Holly assigned us too. Heh, I would’ve killed for a family to want adopt me and Jasper. Smokey is incredibly lucky to have been placed with Vidalia and Yellowtail.” As she finished explaining her voice was heavy with grief.

 

“Skinny, you’re part of our family now.” Greg said reassuringly as they pulled up to the barn, “And you always will be.” He added as he looked back and gave her a kind smile, “Heck we can even adopt you if that’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Ya know I’m only like a year younger than you.” Skinny told him as he started to get off the Dondai.

 

“Yup but you’re pretty much one of the kids.” He joked before walking off to open the barn door’s.

 

“I’m not a kid.” Skinny whined making Amethyst laugh.

 

“Skinny, we had to stop a fight between you, Steven, and Mala over who got the toy car at the bottom of the cereal box.” Jasper told her, “You ARE a gigantic kid.”

 

“Dick.” Skinny muttered angrily as Greg got in the Dondai and drove it into the barn.

 

\---

 

Watching as Skinny and Amethyst fell onto the couch in the living room, Greg felt an overwhelming urge to sit on the other couch and watch TV with them, so he could delay the inevitable ‘conversation’ that was coming.

 

 

_ Greg you can’t always run from your problems or just ignore them until they pile up, topple over, and fucking bury you. More times than none it's easier to just handle things right away. _

 

 

Sighing he slowly walked past the living room and went up the stairs to the second floor, to his and Jasper’s bedroom.

 

“Close the door.” Jasper ordered as she looked up at him as he walked into the bedroom.

 

“Alright.”

 

“So do you want to start or should I?” Jasper askedbitterly as she stood up after he closed the door.

 

“You first.” He answered.

 

“I,” Jasper sighed before continuing, “am not gonna sugar coat it, I’m mad as hell at you.” She told him calmly, “I’m mad that I caught you with some blonde’s tongue down your throat while her friend held your hand and waited for his turn. I’m mad that I had to spend the past hour and a half acting like you did nothing wrong. I am mad that…that you would do that to me.” Jasper growled her breathing becoming heavier, “After everything with Lapis, after giving you the benefit of the doubt. You STILL, did that to me.”

 

“Jasper, I’m sorry.” Greg told her, his voice heavy with regret.

 

“Don’t apologize.”

 

“Jasper, I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

 

“Don’t. Apologize.”

 

“I never meant to violate your trust like that.” He told her somberly, “I’ll give you all the time and the space you need but please, PLEASE! Don’t end what we have because of this.” His lower lip quivered as he looked at her waiting for a reply. When none came he hung his head and took a breath, “Alright. I'll uh…I'll be in the guest room if ya need me.” He said as he walked to their bed and grabbed his pillow before walking to the closet and grabbing a blanket from inside of it.

 

“No.” Jasper ordered simply.

 

“What?” He questioned as she stepped in front of him.

 

“I said no.” She said in a commanding tone, “No, you’re not sleeping in the guest room.”

 

“But, Jasper.” Greg uttered confused.

 

“You are going to sleep here. In our bed. With me.” Jasper told him “We are going to work through this. That’s all there is too it.” She ordered as she took the blanket and pillow from him and laid them on their bed, “Communication is an important part of a healthy relationship. So that's what we are going to do. We are going to communicate and we are going to work this out.”

 

“Okay.” He replied giving her a tentative smile.

 

“Now let's lay down.” She told him as she sat on the bed, “My leg is killing me and knowing Bismuth, she's probably gonna have running around like a goddamn manic tomorrow.”

 

“Alright.” He said as he sat next to her and leaned against her, “She was a terrible kisser, ya know. All spit and teeth. It was awful.”

 

“I figured.” Jasper muttered.

 

“You kiss a million times better.” He told her reassuringly.

 

“I know.” Jasper said giving him a bored look, “Ya know it’s gonna be a long ass time before I kiss you again.”

 

“Heh. I figured.” Greg said with a chuckle.

 

Shaking her head Jasper wrapped her arm around him and fell back onto the bed. Both of them quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

 

\\\\\

 

“-nny. Skinny! Skinny wake up!”

 

“Huh? Who? Wha? I like dogs.” Skinny said groggily as she sat up and looked at Amethyst who was staring at her from her… “Shit! I passed out didn’t I, babe?”

 

“I know th-” Amethyst started.

 

“Amethyst stop.” Skinny chided as she moved closer to Amethyst, “I love the way you do what you do. I’ve just been really burned out lately, that’s it. I’m sorry.” She said pressing a soft kiss to Amethyst's lips making her snicker, “What?”

 

“Nothin'.” Amethyst replied.

 

Narrowing her eyes Skinny asked, “We didn’t just go bass to trout did we?”

 

“Eww! No!” Amethyst shouted as she scrunched up her nose, “It’s just your boob’s out.”

 

“Wha-oh.” Skinny said as she looked down at her exposed breast, “Why, hello.”

 

“Oh my gawd, you’re a dork.” Amethyst teased as she hugged Skinny tightly, “I am with a gigantic dor-” She didn’t finish as Skinny wavered for a moment before fainting in her arms, “Shit! Shit! Skinny!” She practically screamed as she laid her down, “Come on Skinny this isn't funny! Come on wake up! Skinny please! Julie, please wake up. Wake up, Julie. Come on! Goddammit, Julie! WAKE UP!” She bawled as she tried to wake Skinny up.

 

Amethyst felt relief wash over her as Skinny slowly began to open her eyes and let out a groan of confusion. Amethyst began excitedly babbling about she was glad Skinny was okay before she started to shower her in butterfly kisses and held her in a tight grip that Skinny struggled to escape.

 

“Amy, stop it. Amethyst stop! I’m okay.” Skinny said as she struggled to sit up, “I’m good.”

 

“You’re not good, Julie.” Amethyst snapped, “You just fainted! Julie, that's not what I’d call good! At all!”

 

“Amethy-”

 

“No, Julie.” Amethyst interrupted, “Is something going on? Are you sick? Or are you hurt? Julie, tell me what’s going on so I can help.”

 

“Don’t call me Julie?!” Skinny snapped.

 

“What?” Amethyst questioned confused.

 

“Don’t call me Julie.” Skinny repeated quietly before she took a deep breath, "Please don't call me that name." She whispered, "I...I…I'm…I'm not Julie. I haven't been Julie for a long time."

 

"Skinny I'm sorry." Amethyst told her somberly as she hung her head.

 

"It's okay." Skinny replied softly as she lifted Amethyst's head and looked her in the eyes.

 

Her reflection somberly stared back at her from Amethyst's chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were riddled with pain.

 

A pain Skinny knew incredibly well.

 

The pain of having your heart broken. The pain of feeling useless. The pain of feeling hideous and knowing that despite everyone’s reassurances that you were a burden. Knowing that all you did was wrong and that you were constantly destined for failure.

 

Brushing Amethyst’s hair out of get face she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

***

 

**_ Meanwhile In Empire City _ **

 

Zuri was swamped with paperwork. This was the last time she was handling a custody case. Sure it paid halfway decent but the paperwork was just too much.

 

“I shouldn’t have fired, Rhonda.”

 

“She was a very good paralegal. A little fidgety and melodramatic at times but good none the less.” A soft voice said from the doorway.

 

“Roslyn!” Zuri squeaked as she looked at the tall woman standing in her doorway, “I-I-I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“My apologies on dropping by unannounced Zuri.” Roslyn told her softly, “But I believe it is finally time to move forward with the Quartz-Universe situation.”

 

“Roslyn,” Zuri said with a heavy sigh, “While your heart is in the right place, I must remind you again that at this particular point in time, that almost everything is in her favor not yours. Not to mention your current employment status also may make things difficult.”

 

“I am very aware of that, Zuri.” Roslyn said calmly, “I am also aware that all of the current information that we’ve obtained has ALL been taken from public record, and interviews with a handful of relatives. Which means we have no actual information on what occurs behind closed doors.” She retorted matter of factly.

 

“That’s…that’s true.” Zuri replied with a sigh, “So since we are going to go through with this we'll have to start by building you a proper case and to do that. We are going to need to contact a private investigator.” Zuri explained as she looked for her notepad, “Luckily for you, I happen to know the perfect company. They pride themselves on their discretion and professionalism.” She said as she scribbled down a phone number with a name above it before tearing the piece of paper and handing it to Roslyn.

 

“Excellent.” Roslyn said as she looked at the piece of paper, “Now I must bid you adieu, Zuri. I will make sure to schedule a proper meeting with you next time.”

 

“Alright. Have a good night, Roslyn.” Zuri said as she watched Roslyn leave before sighing and looking out of her small office’s window, “Hopefully we won’t have another meeting at the Pink Palanquin.” She muttered to herself before turning back to her paperwork, “So much for no more cases like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Theofficialnoonesaidserieshome.tumblr.com


End file.
